


The radio interview

by giuliamistyeyed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxious Josh Dun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Josh Dun, Supportive Tyler Joseph, The clique kinda, radio interview inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliamistyeyed/pseuds/giuliamistyeyed
Summary: “They’re gonna be disappointed that you’re not there” I voice him my concerns.“It’ll be fine, you’re the hot one!” he replies grinning to me, it makes me chuckle.“They’re not even gonna see me, it’s a phone interview!”Josh gets anxious about the radio interview he's gonna do by himself but luckily Tyler is there for him, as always.





	The radio interview

We’re sitting in the waiting room and I’m getting anxiety for the interview I’m about to do. I think it’s the first time Tyler is not gonna be there at all. It’s gonna be weird because even when he’s there but doesn’t feel like elaborating too much and I’m the one that has to talk more, I still rely on the fact that he’s there and if he’s there it’ll be alright. But this time I’ll have to make it work on my own.

“They’re gonna be disappointed that you’re not there” I voice him my concerns.

“It’ll be fine, you’re the hot one!” he replies grinning to me, it makes me chuckle.

“They’re not even gonna see me, it’s a phone interview!”

“It’s ok, your voice is hot too” he literally winks at me with that same beautiful grin while I blush and then he kisses me and I just feel like this is what I want to do all day instead of that interview.

“Why can’t you come with me like always?” I ask him because at this point I just want him there, I’m not even thinking about everything else.

He puts up this smug face but doesn’t give up his smile before reminding me: “You know that I’m still in Dema waiting for my prince to saaave me!” Oh. Right. Dema, he’s stuck there. The atmosphere gets real for a second.

“Yeah, I know, I just want to get you out of there already” I tell him with a slight gloom in my voice.

He must have caught that because he looks right in my eyes and reassures me: “Hey, I’m ok, this is a big metaphor for everything that’s going on in here” he points at his head before he continues: “but I would tell you if it were to get bad”.

“Promise?” I’m not even ashamed of the small voice that comes out, this became too real too fast.

He has this beautiful fond smile when he says: “Promise. Also, you will get me out of there, it’s just not the right time yet, I have to show them some other things through the videos and have to see where they’re going with their theories, I’m also planning a big thing for the tour that starts in octo-“

I interrupt him with a kiss I can’t hold back anymore because I love watching him talk about things he’s passionate about. I’ve seen him work on this every night and everyday for a year, I’ve seen the birth of this but I still can’t help but be amazed by his mind every single time.

“Your mind really is something else” and I think I’m saying this with the biggest look of love I could pull out but I can still see a glimpse of insecurity in his eyes when he asks me:

“Good thing or bad thing?”

So I also master the fondest of smiles when I tell him: “Good thing, incredibly good thing” and I would just stay there watching a smile of relief bloom onto his face all night but that’s when the radio technician comes in to tell me to get ready to connect to the radio station and a wave of anxiety hits me in the chest. I sigh, I shake my muscles like boxers do as if I’m preparing for a literal fight against anxiety and I whisper to myself: “Alright, let’s do this”.

The last thing I hear before leaving the room is Tyler yelling at me: “Go shine!”

**

When I’m back the first thing I hear is Tyler saying: “So that went well! Great job baby!” and I see him with a big smile and the phone in his hands.

I try to return the smile, but I think I’m not doing a great job because I’m still tense from the interview. It went well overall because we had the questions in advance and I had all the answers prepared but it still took a toll on me and it pisses me off a little bit because it should have been a walk in the park. So, I just sit on couch next to him and ask him what he’s doing with the phone.

“I’m lurking on Twitter to check how the clique is reacting to this” he seems very into it and that for some reason makes me even more tense. I’m not sure what he’s looking for, but I don’t think I want to know what they thought of how I handled it.

“Oh. What are they saying?” I ask cautiously.

“Well, some of them already thought that I was not gonna be around for this one and they’re taking the fact that you’ve said that you’re in trench as a confirmation that I’m not gonna be around besides music for a little bit, which is what we wanted” he says smiling and I almost mirror his contagious smile, but then he continues with an even bigger smile and looking directly at me: “Also, most of them are very proud of you for doing the interview by yourself”.

And I know that should feel nice, but it only makes me feel more insecure. Did they actually think I couldn’t pull that off? I only make a noise of understanding because I’m getting lost in my thoughts but, as always, Tyler catches it: “Hey, what’s up?”

I sigh because I don’t really wanna talk about it. “It’s nothing” is what I tell him.

“Joooosh c’mon you know I’ll pry until you tell me” he says this while nuzzling my shoulder like a cat and looking at me with the fondest look and suddenly everything I was thinking seems stupid.

“It’s stupid really” I tell him while fixating my look on a stain on the carpet.

“I don’t care, it’s bothering you and I want you happy” I can hear that he’s more serious but I’m sure he still has that smile and fond look on his beautiful face.

So, I give in. “Alright.” I sigh and I spill the beans.   
“It’s just, they’re all proud of me for doing a stupid phone interview by myself?! Everybody could do that” I feel myself getting upset again and I think my tone was a little harsher than I intended but I can’t make myself care about that now.

I catch a glimpse of Tyler and I see him a little taken back by my reaction. I get up and start to pace around the room.

“I found it cute” he says calmly but for some reason his calm through all this makes me even more upset because I don’t find it cute at all how can’t he see it?!

“It’s not cute! I’m a 30 years old man! I don’t want them to think I’m weak. I am not weak!” at this point I don’t even know why it’s getting to me so much but I feel my thoughts spiralling down the miserable path anxiety always makes me go through. Maybe I am weak if just a phone interview is causing all this. Do I depend on people this much? Would I even be anywhere if it wasn’t for Tyler? Am I ever gonna be enough?

“They know you have anxiety, Josh” Tyler says with such a small voice that it really should sparkle something in me.

Instead, I find myself full on shouting the next words: “Well right now I really wish they didn’t!”

And then, silence falls on the room and I realize I’ve just been taking my stupid frustration on Tyler. I don’t dare looking at him because I know I must have upset him too and I would really love to kick my own ass right now. Is this who I am? Getting upset over stupid things and taking it all out on people who just want to help me? I’m staring at the carpet because I really can’t handle the disappointed look that I’m sure is on Tyler’s face and I’m trying not to cry out of frustration.

I hear Tyler getting up from the couch and I definitely think he’s gonna storm out and leave me alone in here. Instead, I feel him taking my hand with his usual gentle touch and he guides me to sit back on the couch next to him. I’m still not looking at him and I’m still very scared that he’s upset with me, but he doesn’t say anything and just gives me his phone without letting go of my left hand.

I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with it at first, but then I realize it’s the comments and posts about the interview that he was looking at before. I start scrolling through them and most of them truly have some kind and nice words directed to me, the band and what we are doing. I feel showered with love and I feel even more stupid for getting upset earlier.

And then I hear the softest voice in the world saying: “They’re proud of you because you’re their inspiration. If you reached all this then maybe they can too. They look up to you. It’s what we’ve always wanted for us and our music isn’t it?”. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him and he has the same look full of love he has given me the all day and it’s too much for a second, so I look away. How does he keep up with all my bullshit? How can he still look at me like I’m the most beautiful thing in this planet after everything I’ve made him go through today?

When I finally look back at him it’s like coming home. He lets go of my chin but keeps looking at me the same way and I get completely lost in his eyes. If I were as good as he is with words I’d spend everyday writing songs about how beautiful he is. We’re back into silence but it’s not filled with anxiety and hesitation, this time is filled with pure infatuation.

I don’t know how long it is until I finally ask him: “How do you put up with me?”

And the most beautiful smile full of love is back on his face while he says: “I don’t put up with you, I love you”

Right then and there I decide that out of all the poetic and beautiful things Tyler has ever said, this is my favourite. I might have to tattoo it somewhere on my body, maybe next to his own name.

“God, I love you too. So much” is all I can say back before he kisses me and every single bad thought I’ve ever had melts away until I’m only surrounded by Tyler, his smell and the way his lips feel on mine.

I’m not ashamed to admit that we get to a make out session and we go on until we get interrupted by some workers that are very surprised to find us still there and we decide it might be time to leave.

We take a taxi back to my place here in LA and when we finally get home I feel the weight of the whole day hit me all at once and I’m suddenly exhausted, so I immediately crash on the couch and barely leave some space for Tyler.

“Hey, did you know that they also wrote a lot of posts about us thinking they would all be gone? Some of them started the hashtag #wearehere” he says with his phone back in his hand.

I only reply with a “That’s cute” because I’m too tired for excitement right now.

“It is, we’re really lucky” I can hear a smile in his voice but I’ve already closed my eyes and am not really paying attention, so this time I don’t even verbally answer and just make a noise that I personally interpret as agreement.

“Is someone sleepy?” I hear him lock his phone, he’s probably looking at me with that same smile now, but I keep my eyes closed and just make another agreeing sound.

He chuckles this time and says: “Let’s get you to sleep, big boy”

I don’t really want to move though, so I mumble a “carry me” and hope he goes with it. But I should’ve expected the reaction I actually get: “Josh have you seen yourself? You’ve been freaking working out man, your arms are like my legs!”. So I grunt, get up not as smoothly as I would like to admit and I stumble to the bathroom. Just a few seconds later Tyler comes in as well and we both get ready to go to sleep.

When we’re both in bed facing each other, I tell him: “Thanks for calming me down Ty, I don’t know how you always manage that” and he just puts up a smug smile once again and says: “Magic Josh, magic”. He chuckles and kisses me and I’d stay in this moment forever, but I’m still very tired so the kiss doesn’t escalate into anything more heated and I just roll on my back and let Tyler curl up with his head on my chest.

I’m almost asleep when I hear him whisper: “Good night, love”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok so, english is not my first language, I'm very sorry if there are some mistakes and please notify them to me so I'll fix them.  
> Also, I'm not an expert at this and i really need feedback, so please please please comment with what you think about the ff and help a girl out!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
